


A New Light

by bluemoonwings



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual sexy time, F/F, Family time, Plot, Smut, new superhero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoonwings/pseuds/bluemoonwings
Summary: Follows Unexpected. Kara assists Cat as she grows into her new powers. Their relationship is evolving in new and exciting ways. Kara bonds with her new...son? Carter begins to explore new connections. I imagine Cat will see combat for the first time too.





	1. Growth

**Author's Note:**

> You guys are amazing! I promised myself and some of you that if Unexpected managed 5000 hits by 1/1/18 (that's today!!! sorry to other timezones if I'm late), that I would remix, revise, and rewrite it as a novel and publish it. We did it! YAY! Thanks so much for being great readers, a wonderful fandom, and all around stellar people. Also remember that I'm always around to communicate on email or tumblr (see bio).  
> Happy New Year!
> 
> Dedicated to: All of you guys! (and of course, my muse in this, Delightful Danvers, because she gets texts at 2am with me screaming about crazy shit)

                Cat Grant stumbled a few feet, fell to her knees, retched, but ultimately kept her breakfast down.  She looked around and realized that she was now in the middle of the desert, far from humans, and most likely, out of cell phone range. That meant there was really only one way back, and for that, she would need to stand up.

                Behind her stood her girlfriend, Kara Danvers, aka Kara Zor-El, aka Supergirl, not breaking a sweat in the slightest despite the boiling temperature, her perfect blonde hair lightly drifting in the breeze, and her cape fluttering behind. “Stood” was not the word she would have used, now that she had had a second to amend her earlier thoughts. Really, Kara was hovering a few inches off the ground, arms crossed, looking serious and composed as anything, but waiting patiently for Cat to finish deciding whether or not to hurl.

                “Give it another go,” Cat growled, spitting into the dry earth in an unladylike fashion. She swore she tasted some blood.

                “Cat, you look totally green,” Kara replied, looking a little concerned. “Maybe we should just work on constructs.”

                Cat took a deep breath and shakily got to her feet. She turned around to face her companion. “No. If I don’t learn to fly, I’ll never know anything about what it means to be a Lantern, a Star Sapphire, or anything else. I might as well quit now.”

                Kara made a face. She watched Cat rake fingers through her blonde hair and tie it back. She dusted off her yoga pants and tied the shoe laces on her Pumas again. “Then you need to keep your armor on,” she reminded her gently.

                For a second she wondered if Cat had heard her. Then the older woman raised her head, thrust her right fist into the air, gritted her teeth, and let the violet light of the ring glow so bright that the midday sun seemed no more luminous than the moon in comparison. She cried out in a thundering voice.

                _“For hearts long lost and full of fright, for those alone in darkest night, raise our ring and join the fight. Love conquers all with violet light_!”

                At once, the light sealed around her and shattered like crystal, and a brand-new Lantern stood before Supergirl. Her mask was a pearlescent, statuesque lioness, framed by the deep purple hood that covered her whole head. It transitioned into a skintight short jacket that ended in the middle of her torso, matched by elbow length gloves, all accented with the same pearlescent material as her mask. The ensemble was two pieces, showing off her impressively toned abs, and the pants, even more form fitting than her lycra yoga pants had been, hugged her small, tight ass, chasing into the boots in black fabric-that-was-not-quite-fabric, but a physical manifestation of her ring’s aura.

                Kara felt her face grow hot, and not from the sun. Star Sapphires were known for their ridiculously skimpy uniforms. If Cat ever adopted an appearance more like them, she wasn’t sure how she would ever handle it.

                From behind the stone-faced lioness, Cat called to her. “My eyes are up here, Supergirl! Show me again.”

                Kara brushed back her errant hair and let herself drop to the ground. “Don’t think about the chore of it. The transition. Just do it. It’s like taking a step.” She lifted one foot, and as though climbing a stair case, pushed off of the air and propelled herself upward a few feet before coming down.

                Cat blamed Kara for her lack of progress today. They had been standing on the roof of CatCo, but Kara had complained that they were still way too exposed, and thus had lifted her and flown her like a shooting star into the desert. The speed alone had been enough to choke Cat and make her lose concentration. Once her armor had faded, she had sworn she’d been about to die.

                Choking down her doubt and frustration now, Cat focused her mind and took that first step up and forward. It went okay, and she found herself wobbling ungracefully in the air, but she was levitating for sure. She cast her eyes heavenward and sort of jumped up toward the wild blue yonder, as Supergirl did. It worked for a moment. She soared up high and straight, but she lost control of the ring’s aura and found herself tumbling back down, wildly and out of control, as though over invisible rocks, until Kara caught her under the arm and lifted her.

                “Jesus it’s like learning to walk. I’m a toddler again.”

                “I didn’t learn to fly till I was a teenager,” Kara told her, trying to sound helpful. “It’s not really as easy as I pretend.”

                “Great news,” Cat grimaced.

                “You’re doing wonderfully,” Kara said cheerfully, holding her hands in hers. “You have more and more control every day. I’m so proud of you.”

                “I have a good instructor,” Cat replied modestly. “I can’t wait for the day when we can fly together, and you don’t have to drag or carry me.”

                “That day seems to be getting closer every time,” Kara observed, turning her around under one arm as though they were dancing. “Look at us.”

                Cat looked down and gasped as the desert floor was now about twenty feet below them. Kara was only holding her by one hand. She was supporting herself in the air now. “Wow.”

                “Yeah, you can do it. You just need to stop overthinking it and stay connected to your emotion. That’s what allows you to mold the power to your commands.” Kara reminded her. “At least, that’s how I think it’s happening. That’s how I learned to fly.”

                “Seriously?”

                Kara shrugged. “Yeah, in a matter of speaking. It’s different from Lanterns, but I had to connect to the feelings of joy I had, that made me feel like I could, well, leap tall buildings in a single bound. After awhile, I could stay airborne longer and longer. I could let the doubt drop away and know that I would rise, and after some time, it was easy.”

                It was true. Cat closed her eyes, visualized Kara holding her, and let herself drift in a slow, wide circle, almost as if dancing. When she opened them though, she began to sink. “Whoa!” She panicked at first, and then let the vision of Kara above her bolster her emotions. Slowly, shakily, she found herself on the same level as her.

                “That was really good, Cat,” Kara enthused, giving a little clap. “But we’ve been running flight practice for over half an hour. I don’t know about you but my lunch isn’t as long as the boss’s. Should we wrap this up with some combat training?”

                Cat’s face was evil behind her stoic, unshifting mask. “Careful, I’ve done kickboxing and kempo for thirty years now. That’s longer than you’ve been alive, Little One.”

                Ever immune to Cat’s practically omnipresent arrogance, Kara shrugged. “I like my odds. _En garde_.” Without any further notice she lunged at the Lantern, aiming a punch at her solar plexus. It wasn’t even close to her full power, but the speed alone would have made a grown human man puke.

                Cat’s reflexes were more than feline, fortunately, and she immediately threw up a thick wall of purple light. Then she shifted it laterally, and lashed out with the corner of the psychic construct, slicing the air just microns short of where Kara had been a second ago. She let it dissolve, as she couldn’t hold it more than a second, and jump kicked in her direction. The girl of steel was, predictably, way too fast to let it land, and Cat didn’t have super speed.

                “You have to learn to attack and defend at the same time,” Kara instructed gently, “because many opponents will be nearly as fast as me.”

                Cat blocked a roundhouse kick in the air with the constructed wall, and then aimed her ring at Kara, forcing a pillar of light to rush from it, slamming into her like a locomotive. It was so exhausting. She felt herself dramatically slowing. She had seen Earth’s resident Green Lanterns in Youtube videos, and every single one of them could hold multiple constructs without breaking a sweat. The young one with dark hair could even make robots and Japanese-style monsters.

                But here she was, moving as though through quicksand, ready to faint from the effort of maintaining one-and-a-half, two-dimensional psychic surfaces. She forced herself to lunge forward in the air, wavering, but focused, while she tried to surround Supergirl with two constructs, forcing them into a face to face confrontation.

                She was rewarded with a smart jab right in the face.

                Her head snapped back, but she was uninjured, thanks to the armor. It was the same with the hail of blows Kara now precipitated upon her person. She grunted and flinched but the armor, as skimpy and thin as it was physically, was psychically seamless and protected her from harm. Of course she still had to take most of the inertia, which meant that she was being forced back with every blow. Blocking as much as she could, she looked for openings, found none, and resolved to make her own. She lashed out with the ring, her construct like a blade—no, more flexible than that—a whip of energy that sliced down the center away from her.

                Supergirl caught it of course but that’s when Cat wrapped it around her wrists and, using her weight as an anchor, jumped and scissored her legs, catching Supergirl now off-balance, and bringing her to the ground with a thud and great clouds of dust. Of course, she couldn’t go for the armbar now. Supergirl was already levitating into the air, rendering her leverage nonexistent.

                She was laughing. “Awesome throw, Cat!” she yelled through the dust.

                Cat coughed hard and groaned as her armor dissolved. “I think I’m tapped out by default,” she complained bitterly. Her ring still had plenty of charge, but she couldn’t focus enough again to make it glow and return her to the fight.

                “You’re still in the air,” Kara pointed out proudly. “I think your willpower must rival a Green Lantern’s.”

                Cat was barely in the air. She was touched by her love’s praise, but she was falling to the ground with barely enough control to avoid landing on her face again. She frowned as Kara lifted her as easily and gently as a chicken egg. “If being myself is this hard, being a Green Lantern is way too much work and trouble,” she grumbled.

                Kara gave her a little peck on the cheek as she (slowly) began to fly back toward National City.

                “On that note, Kara, I need to pick a super moniker for myself.”

                Kara shrugged. “Most Lanterns just call themselves Lanterns, categorized by color. I suppose you could also be called a Star Sapphire.”

                Cat made a sick face. “That’s awful, and so presumptuous. It’s practically stolen valor for me to go by their title when I can barely hover and use constructs. I need a code name. Plus there’s no way I’m going to ever get caught on camera wearing that Victoria’s Secret athleisure catalogue the ring wants to call armor.”

                “Yeah what’s up with that?” Cat made a pissed face, and Kara realized her faux pas. “I’m not complaining about the sexy look, Cat. I’m just wondering why.”

                “It’s a long story and I totally don’t want to get into it, but apparently all of us wear costumes that are variations on this theme. Violet and coquettish to the point of being criminal.” Cat was pouting.

                “You could be Super Cat,” Kara joked. “See if the ring will give you a cape.”

                “I don’t even want to dignify that with a response,” Cat replied grouchily. “Super Cat, here to destroy-slash-save the world by crumbling it with unfiltered, degenerate, consuming, erotic love? Fantastic. Sounds like a Pulitzer waiting to happen.”

                “You’re going to write a piece on this?” Kara was incredulous.

                Cat shrugged. “Who knows. Maybe. An inside scoop on the universe’s Lantern cultures? Why not? It would be a hit, and I don’t have to tap you for your privileged information. Isn’t that a win-win?”

                “I sometimes forget what a pragmatist you are,” Kara muttered.

                “Always, dear, now set me down gently,” Kat instructed as they circled the CatCo building and landed on the roof. “I’m going to relax and change. If anyone asks—”

                “You’re at the gym, I got it,” said Kara, who was already changed and dressed for work in a sweater vest over a crisp collared button down and tailored A-line skirt. She was just stepping into her leather Sperrys. Cat did a doubletake.

                “Wait what…how…Damn you are _fast_!” Cat exclaimed.

                Kara shifted her glasses on her face. “When it counts. See you later, Ms Grant.” With that, she sauntered off, letting her boss stare after her perfect ass as it disappeared down the stairs.

                They had stashed their stuff up here. Cat sighed and looked at her pilates and yoga stuff that she had brought as part of her cover story. “Might as well,” she said to herself, and unrolled the thin foam mat. Since this building was the highest in the area, she wasn’t overly concerned with who saw her now. She chose a place in the sun and worked her way through child’s and mountain poses into Warrior I. She needed a break from the supernatural as well as the rather sickening sensation of high speed urban flight. She pretended not to think about how sexy Kara had been in her “work uniform.”  She was headed over to her other job later this afternoon, and Cat was hoping very much that they would leave her enough time to fly back over to her place for a few early morning snuggles and maybe breakfast with her and Carter.

                Breakfast was yet another small but significant change she had made since entering this relationship and wearing the violet ring. Where perhaps she would have acquiesced to some egg whites on wheat toast, now she regularly opened her refrigerator and found everything from bacon to donuts. At first it hadn’t been due to her. Kara was staying over so often she would just bring her groceries too. How Kara ever had time for anything now had ceased to be a mystery, but Cat could not help but let her mind wander back to that first morning when she had awoken to the heavenly smell of frying bacon, something she hadn’t eaten for years—at least not at home.

                She had wandered down the hallway in rumpled pajamas, running fingers through her hair. She’d almost forgotten that Kara had even come in last night, as late as it had been. Yet, here she was, sitting opposite Carter at bar, sharing half of her eggs and bacon with him and adding to that, two slices of toast. There had been a little shred inside of Cat that had wanted to protest and scold, but she had held her tongue, and joined them for orange juice. The ride to school with Carter twenty minutes later had been much more talkative and animated than usual, and he’d openly lamented the fact that Kara had had to drive herself (of course she hadn’t, but they still pretended). “Why can’t she just ride with us, Mom?” He’d practically whined. She regretted that she still did not have the words to tell him why not. There were too many reasons, even now.

                Now that she was…whatever she was... Cat had begun to deal with many unforeseen side effects. If she had ever thought, even for a second, that when she placed the glowing ring on her finger, she would become Kara’s equal in power, then she wished dearly that she possessed the ability to go back in time and slap herself. For one, there was the fact that after over a month, she was woefully unable to harness even half of her powers. Secondly, what had been a greater surprise and annoyance, which the maturation crystal had definitely failed to mention altogether, was how many more excess calories Cat had found herself needing to consume in order to garner the energy to do simple things like attempt to use the ring at all.

                The wheat toast, spinach, and egg whites had done the trick for awhile but soon she needed them every day and was ravenous by ten o’clock. Bagels in every variety with cream cheese and lox didn’t do it either. Some days she found herself eating both, like a damned what-were-they-called? _Hobbit,_ her mind supplied, tapping Kara’s almost bottomless nerdiness for the answer. Simply wearing the ring begged for three meals a day, even if they were small. Using it a little made snacks a must. A granola bar here and apple slices there had done it for some time, but then she had begun manifesting her armor, creating larger constructs, and _flying._

                Well, the result had been disastrous for her diet. While nothing changed in the office, now she found herself awake even earlier, on the account of not having super speed, to eat so that she could squeeze in thirty to forty minutes of training with Kara on their shared lunch break, and still have enough energy to put her Louboutins back on and talk to the press, handle coverage of world crises, and snap bitchfire and brimstone upon collected board members before dinner. Dinner hopefully being something that she didn’t have to make. Mercifully, between restaurants and Kara’s ever-improving and expanding repertoire, this tended to be the case.

                She ended twenty minutes of quick yoga in shivasana and let the faint breeze cool her moistened skin, absorbing the rays of the sun only for a few more minutes, blessing the copious sunscreen she had used, and wondering if this was even a fraction of what Kara felt. She sat up now, with great care, and realized something else. Kara had packed her lunch. Yes, there it was. She wasn’t going to have to scream at some intern to bring it after all. She reached for her duffel bag and pulled out the bowl of riced cauliflower and Mediterranean salmon. Perfect. Leaning against the tall lip of the building, well out of sight, and in the shade, she partook of her lunch, praising Kara internally. Yesterday, it had been green curry quinoa and chicken, and they had eaten up here together. She wished Kara’s other job didn’t force her to keep such annoying hours.

                Her thoughts were now wandering back to Carter. She would pick him up today at four precisely, and she intended to take him shopping for shoes, as he had quickly outgrown most of his, including those for his uniform. Carter. She sighed. As much as her desire to chase Kara into the stratosphere had motivated her to put on the Star Sapphire shard ring, he dominated her thoughts. He was still mostly living with his father, but thanks to having a secret superhero in the house, things at her place had seemed more appealing recently.

                Damn that girl. It wasn’t enough for her to be competent in all regular human ways.  She had to be an alien scion as well. It wasn’t enough to save National City either. She had to save her family too. Cat smiled, thinking back on last night when Carter had been so frustrated about a test that he had studied for. He had been nigh inconsolable, a feature of his emotional issues and probably her own harsh standards. She had tried to reassure him. He had done fairly well, after all, just not what he had wanted. Normally a snack and some back rubs were enough to chill him out, but last night, he had been especially difficult to reassure. He had sat at the edge of his bed, rocking a little, not wanting to be touched or spoken to.

                This was part of the reason why she hadn’t wanted Kara over. It was hard, she knew, to be close to a child who went into dark moods and put up walls. It was why she had been leery about boyfriends all this time. Kara, she kept having to relearn, was unlike all of them.

                Kara had gently swept into the room, soundlessly, just undressed from her side job, wearing collegiate sweatpants and a simple white tank. She’d adjusted her glasses and brushed her long hair back over her shoulders as she’d sat down in front of him, crossing her legs. She’d done nothing more. She’d said nothing more. She’d simply sat there with him, waiting. When finally she had seen an opening, a moment when he had slowed his rocking and crying, she had simply, firmly, laid her hand upon his arm. Not too light, and not too hard. He was easily overstimulated when he was in a mood.

                Cat had almost told her to go, but had found herself in disbelief as her son had raised his head gradually. He didn’t look directly at Kara except very occasionally, but last night he had reached out to her face, as though to touch it. She had looked upon him unflinchingly, with eyes full of that strange, inextinguishable optimism. He had gripped her glasses by the frames and pulled them off her face. Then, and only then, did he look directly at her and smile a little before looking down. When Cat had softly left the room, she had looked back to see Carter with his cheek against Kara’s shoulder as she’d risen a few feet into the air with him.

                It was with this memory firmly in her mind that Cat began to gather up her things in preparation for her trip to her private executive bathroom where she would get cleaned and changed for the rest of her day. Feeling as light as a dust mote with her good mood, she decided to ask Kara if she wanted a ride to work tomorrow.


	2. Kinship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has had a hellish work week and tries to take a nap.  
> Carter wonders how Kara fits into his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised smut and that is coming, but I'm so in love with the idea of a growing family right now. 
> 
> It was always important for anyone I wanted to date seriously to be serious about my daughter. I think Kara is very young to be a parent, and everyone knows it's a big undertaking, but I like to imagine her getting used to the idea, and Cat being patient with her as they figure it all out together.  
> ****

 

                “Are you my sister?”

                Kara’s eyes opened just a crack, surprised. She had, of course, heard Carter and his mother come into the house about twenty minutes earlier, but had been too tired to really process beyond identifying them, and had slipped back off to sleep. She was lying on Cat’s bed after over twenty-four hours of crime fighting (and alien terrorism), trying to nap enough to have dinner with the two of them this evening and appear human. At the moment she was so exhausted by recent physical and mental stress that she feared she was more like Jabba the Hutt rather than the pinnacle of Kryptonian evolution.

                As such, she was even less prepared than normal to answer Carter’s question. He was lying beside her, not having bothered to take off his shoes, still dressed preppily in his school uniform, minus the blazer, propped up on one elbow, his fist supporting his head as he looked down at her prone form. He wasn’t quite looking at her in the way that most people tended to—making eye contact and supplying socially constructed gestures and ritualized expressions to show engagement—but rather swept her face and body quickly with his eyes, finding interest in her hair, the movement of a fingertip, or the creases and frays in her old t-shirt. It wasn’t lecherous either, the way boys his age might look. It was just innocent curiosity. It was a relationship of such ease. Not even with Cat could Kara always be so openly herself and so free of chastisement, criticism, or social expectation.

                “Say that again please?” Kara requested, rubbing her eyes and rolling over onto her side to look at Cat’s son.

                “You have hearing better than any animal on Earth,” Carter informed her, “and a cognitive processing speed to match. I don’t need to repeat my question.” Had his mother been the one to say this, the tone would have been sharp, haughty, or perhaps teasing. However, Carter’s voice was simply informative, and a little confused.

                Kara smiled at this. “Yes, but my cognitive processing speed is limited when I’m half asleep. So maybe I should just ask what made you ask that question.”

                “Well, we were talking about kinship in social studies,” Carter explained, his words coming out in a rush, without significant pauses, as though trying to recite a complicated explanation by rote. “And in many cultures, adoption is a legitimate means of establishing lineage or inheritance, which means that genetics are not the single determining factor in family definitions.”

                “It’s true. I’m adopted, you know,” Kara nodded seriously.

                Carter kept going. He wasn’t ignoring her, but he was on a train of thought he was desperate not to lose by addressing her interjection. “I’m not sure what you are to me though.”

                “Well,” Kara was hesitant to have this conversation without Cat. She listened and then stared through layers of drywall, wood, and steel to watch her for a moment, bustling about the kitchen in efficient movements, preparing dinner. She wasn’t likely to take a break to mediate this exchange right now. Turning back to Carter, she wondered, “Why can’t I just be a friend? We’re friends, right?”

                He seemed visibly disappointed at this. “I _have_ friends.” His brow knitted together over his frown.

                Social convention would press her to wonder why that precluded her from being his friend, but that wasn’t their relationship. Ever since Cat had seen fit for them to interact in a personal way and spend time together, she had tried to be as honest with him as possible. Carter expected it of her. This was why, outside of being Supergirl, he had really become interested in Kara herself.

                “I’m listening,” she told him gently, sensing that he was holding back many thoughts.

                “You’re not my father,” he said matter-of-factly, “I know my father. You’re not my parents’ parent either, so you’re not my grandparent. My parents have no siblings so you are not my aunt. You’re an adult though, and you occupy a submissive position to my mother in our household.”

                Kara’s mind went back to a night two weeks ago when that had definitely not been true, and the memory of Cat in handcuffs made her blush. She blinked away the thought and focused on Carter.

                “I’m technically not part of your household,” Kara explained as he began to simply ramble in his thoughts, going nowhere.

                “Of course you are,” Carter corrected her with a scoff of disapproval, “You cook and clean regularly, you have personal affects here, and even your own bed. You take care of me, and you work with my mother.”

                “Well, your mom lets me stay in the guest room—”

                “So that might make you my mother’s servant,” Carter drifted off, in thought. “I suppose Roman slaves could also be adopted and elevated in rank—”

                Kara laughed. “Okay, okay, or it could make your mother and me friends. Maybe I’m like an aunt then.”

                Carter was still serious when he returned his attention fully to her. “But you’re with my mother. Not like a sister.”

                The discussion was taking a turn that Kara was not sure she could navigate in an appropriate way. “Carter, do you know what your mom and I are…to each other?” Inwardly, she kind of hoped he had a good idea, because she wasn’t totally sure. They had moved beyond co-workers, friends, casual lovers, and had somehow recently slid past the girlfriends definition in terms of  both romantic and domestic intensity.

                “Well, you’re friends,” Carter replied easily. Kara wanted to groan and hide her face before he continued. “But sometimes naked.”

                Now she did groan and hide her face. “Good Lord what are we talking about?” she moaned, rolling away from him and sitting up. “And how on Earth do you know these things?”

                “Well, that time Dad was calling and I came in to give Mom her phone, and she said you guys were sleeping, but she never forgets her phone, and I mean I’ve seen my mom in that robe—”

                “ _Oh god_ okay!” Kara waved her hands, too traumatized to hear more. Carter, on the other hand, was fortunately nonplussed.

                “But you’re not married, so you’re not my stepmother,” he reasoned suddenly. “Can I even have two stepmothers?”

                Kara stilled, thinking. “Yes, of course.”

                “Okay, so maybe one day you’ll be that, except that you clearly belong to my mom, and you’re not married yet. I belong to my mom too. That’s why I wondered if you were my sister.” Carter was still extrapolating.

                “I belong to her too, Carter,” came a voice from the doorway. Kara jumped. She had been so distracted that she hadn’t been listening to Cat’s movements. She couldn’t help but be relieved to have some backup though.

                Cat was approaching the bed now, toeing off her glossy nude Louboutins and gesturing for Carter to do the same with his shoes. She crawled up onto the mattress, cuddling her son, not caring about wrinkling the monochromatic “living neutrals” Chanel dress she wore. Kara smiled, but was surprised when Cat reached up to her throat and grabbed at the chain she had slipped under her shirt.

                “See this, Sweetie?” Cat’s eyes were all moss and jade in the dim light of the waning afternoon light. She was an exotic creature in any illumination, and Kara felt herself almost swoon as she was pulled closer by the chain around her neck. Cat’s fingers opened and, still holding Kara bent forward toward them, showed Carter the iridium ring that hung from the chain.

                “I see it,” Carter confirmed.

                “It means that one day, if Kara agrees, I will make her a permanent member of our family.” Cat informed him in a light tone, stroking his hair with her free hand—upon which Kara could see the unilluminated, crystalline form of the violent ring--and looking at him lovingly. “Is that okay with you?”

                Carter didn’t look at either woman, but instead at the ring. He nodded. “My stepmother-to-be?”

                Kara began to panic and fluster, waving her hands as if to say “back up”.  Both Grants ignored her.

                “Well,” Cat replied thoughtfully, holding her son around the shoulders and rocking him as though he weren’t a young teenager but a small child, “not yet. Soon, though, when Kara and Mommy are ready. So for now, how about you guys be friends, and let Kara and me have our own relationship too? Is that okay? Can Kara and Mom just be girlfriends and Kara and Carter just be friends?”

                Carter shrugged as though this weren’t concrete enough for him. “Kara should be my sister,” he complained under his breath.

                Cat shrugged, stealing a glance of mischief at Kara, who looked about ready to die on the spot. “Okay that’s fine too, Carter, but then you have to share the ipad with her as well as the Switch.”

                “I already share the Switch with her,” Carter grumbled, “but my ipad is mine. I do all my work on it.”

                “Okay then, just think of Kara as a new light in our little world, and let’s not worry about this too much,” Cat gave him a kiss on the cheek and sat back up, hitting a switch near the bed to draw the drapes almost all the way so the room was nearly dark. “Dinner is in fifteen minutes, you guys.”

                Kara flopped back down with a sigh. “I need a few more minutes of quiet time,” she announced.

                “Me too,” Carter agreed, and lowered his head in the crook of Kara’s arm, just as his mother often did.  Kara was surprised but ultimately unbothered and let him get comfortable.

                “Carter, honey, Kara needs her rest—” Cat called to him from the door.

                “It’s fine, Cat, let him stay,” Kara waved her off and covered her eyes with an outstretched arm. She thought she heard a short titter of laughter from the doorway as Cat sauntered off down the hall toward the kitchen. She stroked Carter’s fine dark hair as they drifted into a short sleep.

                She awoke about twenty minutes later, smelling the complex scents of Cat’s quick-prep chicken yakisoba. Everything from the oil to the vegetables, to the noodles danced together, intangibly beckoning her into consciousness. She couldn’t wait. At home, true to Cat’s constant criticism, she had little more than microwave ramen and pizza rolls. It was only here that she ate cooked food with any regularity.

                Carter was still in her arm, sound asleep. She looked up beyond him at Cat, who had curved around his other side and was facing her, one arm wrapped around the two of them. She looked tired but was awake. Kara reached out and pushed some of her hair behind her ear. “Hi,” she whispered, suddenly shy.

                “Hi yourself,” Cat sighed contentedly. They spent a few more moments just touching one another gently, softly. Words were superfluous in this particular greeting ritual. Each caress upon fingers, cheeks, or arms was full of emotion and teased out even more. All eroticism was muted beneath layers of simple joy, security, and love. All the “hellos” “how are yous” and “I missed yous” were spoken kinetically, innately understood. “It’s nice to finally have you here instead of creeping in late or not at all.”

                “Agreed,” Kara nodded, “I’m so beat. I’m glad he’s here though. I’ve been meaning to spend more time with him and you,” she added belatedly when Cat was mockingly offended. “Have you been practicing?”

                Cat nodded, looking down at her hand. The ring was solid but dull, without light. “I can wear it all day without feeling like I need to faceplant and eat an elephant—at the same time. If I want to use it though, it requires some extra fortitude. Fortunately, I’ve supplied that, in hopes that you might supervise me a little tonight after he goes to bed.”

                Kara perked up even more. “Do tell.”

                “You and your super senses, I tell you.” Cat rolled her eyes as Kara scanned through the walls as she smelled something more than yakisoba. “I should have eaten them all and left you none,” Cat sniffed.     

                “Oh my gosh you went to Gordoughs!” Kara was overjoyed, and reached over to kiss Cat quickly, loudly, in gratitude. “This is the best day.”

                Looking pleased with herself but pretending as always to be too cool to really show it, Cat began to sit up. “Well, then you’d better get him up and out to the table. If we play our cards right, we might have time to extend the evening a little.” She crooked an eyebrow at Kara in a way that made her insides melt. “Family friendly stuff all around of course.”

                “Of course,” Kara echoed with a sardonic grin.

                “But important stuff first,” Cat redirected her sternly, “I won’t let Carter skimp on his homework just because you guys decided to take a nap.”

                “Of course,” Kara replied again, nudging Carter, who groaned as he stirred. She looked up at his mother. “We’ll be right there, Cat.”

                “Yeah Mom, we’re on our way,” mumbled the boy, drowsy from sleep.

Cat, for her part, simply rolled her eyes and turned back to the door. “Wash your hands and set this table, you two!” she called over her shoulder.

                “ _Yes Mom_!” came the two voices from the bedroom, and at the sound of conspiratorial joy in both, Cat felt her heart swell in a way that had become normal for her as of late. She prayed it would never end. She left her little family laughing behind her as she strode back toward the kitchen.


	3. Power Dynamic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat comes home crazy horny, and Kara’s cool composure prevails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back (at least for a moment) and I owe y'all something sexy.

                It was equal parts delightful and amusing to Kara that Cat thought herself so mighty now that she had some powers. She had gone to the gym, as was her ritual when Carter was visiting his father, early Sunday morning, so Kara had begrudgingly also woken up and gotten around to returning some emails that she’d been putting off. Sitting with her laptop on the couch in the natural light of the front room, she had a perfect view when Cat returned an hour or so later, through the balcony doors.

                She was shaky to be sure, but Kara wasn’t about to criticize, given that she had approached from a higher elevation, meaning that she hadn’t taken an overly dramatic leap (as in leaping tall buildings in a single bound), but had soared from cloud cover and avoided an even more dramatic landing on any vertical or horizontal surfaces below. And all of this on the fuel of some egg whites on toast, after CrossFit.

                Her violet swathing shifted around her endlessly today, stronger than armor, but less corporeal than colored smoke, in her endless effort to stop looking like some kind of Patriarchal occult fantasy (or whatever it had been that Cat had grumbled recently). The only thing solid was the statuesque lioness face, like a solid carved piece of opal, iridescent in the light, which masked her identity. She made a sweeping motion, and it, like everything else, washed away as she strode purposefully across the smooth tile floor toward Kara.

                “Hey there, that was a nice landing,” Kara began to compliment her, but Cat was in absolutely no mood for pleasantries— a major driving force in their relationship, both public and private.

                It wasn’t Cat’s fault, at least not in her mind. She had been practicing her flight for weeks, maybe months, and at the moment when she most wanted to impress Kara with her prowess, she had come upon her looking cuter than was literally humanly possible. With her hair tied back in a loose pony, squinting at her laptop studiously—through _glasses_ of all damnable things— wearing a loose raglan and faded joggers, she was the picture of effortless youthful sensuality. She had tucked her bare feet up beneath her, but Cat could instantly recall the chipped sky blue polish on her perfect toes.

                Three long strides, assisted minimally by her powers, brought her upon her younger lover, pressing a kiss that was far too hard for Sunday morning onto her lips. Kara yielded out of both habit and surprise, and Cat was going to run with it. Kara wasn’t naturally as driven by sex as she was, so Cat reasoned that any time she could devise a moment in which to convince her to play, was a moment to take advantage of.

                Kara felt her glasses ripped from her face with nimble, savage hands, as Cat’s lips assailed her, reaching deep to taste her tongue, sucking her lip, and landing all over her face, behind her ears, the line of her neck to her shoulders… It made her skin tingle. Arousal wasn’t generally so instantaneous for Kara, but Cat’s persistence tended to coax it out of her. Today, she was going to need a little persuasion, because despite Cat’s glorious beauty and impressiveness, her personal drives were playing closer to the cerebral than the dermal.

                And of course she was too deep in her thoughts from all that she had been working on. It took a lot to distract her. She didn’t imagine that Cat would fail at this task, of course, but she wasn’t planning on being particularly helpful, given how fiercely she was coming on.

                With short blonde hair raked back off her face and slicked back into a short ponytail, Cat’s eyes were unobstructed olivine embers, narrowed in absolute focus and desire. Kara could discern this mood of hers even with her eyes closed. Cat always got absurdly horny after she had blasted her muscles at the gym, and now with her added powers, she fancied herself such a stone hard butch sometimes that it was almost laughable.

                Kara wasn’t laughing though, when Cat scooped her clear off the couch without any assistance from Kryptonian gravity defiance. Her powers flowed through every part of her body nowadays. Despite a small stumble in the hallway, Cat bore her like a princess to the master bedroom where she deposited Kara a little roughly onto the comforter and pillows, following her down to stop her from levitating. “You’re so strong,” Kara purred, so fucking amused, running her smooth, cool hands over Cat’s well defined arms and stealing beneath the hem of her shirt to trace the lines of obliques and abdominals. All that Pilates plus Bootcamp hadn’t been in vain. God only knew how much bitching Cat had mentally indulged in the entire time.

                “I want you,” Cat snarled in her ear, teeth grazing the side of her jaw. Kara shivered. Cat hadn’t quite caught on that more than any technique or prowess she possessed, Kara was most aroused by her reactions; her naked honesty when they were engaged this way. Generally though, her instincts led her to stimulate Kara’s thoughts as a means of guiding her body. “I thought about you all morning.”

                “Oh? Do tell,” Kara replied blithely, a smile playing across her face, while she imagined all the things Cat absolutely loved. She was feeling her flesh heat up a little now, as Cat pulled the neck of her shirt back to lay her lips across Kara’s collar bones, then slid the hem up and followed with more of the same. Kara’s necklace fell out in the shuffle and caught the light. The glint of iridium beckoned to her, but she regained her focus when she saw Kara slide her finger through the ring and then bring it to her lips, eyes never leaving Cat’s. This made her slow down a little, but double in intensity. Kara was hers. All hers. She traced the musculature of her stomach with admiration and envy, and pressed her fingers into each of Kara’s ribs, as though sculpting them herself. She pressed herself against Kara’s pelvis, drawing a small gasp, and began her typical impassioned exposition while crawling her touch higher.

                “I think I want you on the balcony. I can’t get that vision out of my head,” she was saying, her tongue on the edge of Kara’s delicate cotton bra.

                The thought was more than interesting and also a little frightening, so Kara said nothing and let the visual flow through her mind. Who would be in charge in that little fantasy? Right then, she would have bet money that Cat was envisioning herself as a very confident top, which was always fun, but Kara imagined the tables turned, aggressively ripping cries of delight from her girlfriend as her knuckles went white around the railing.

                Oh but now Cat was peeling back the cloudy gray cotton and applying lips and tongue to the soft peach flesh of Kara’s nipple. It readily stiffened as though reaching for her caresses, so tight that it was nearly painful, engorged, and scarlet like a jewel. She could feel the vibrations of Cat’s excited humming through teeth and lips. Sharp sensations like a bit of a pinch here, or the pressure of teeth, were soothed by strokes of fingertips and tongue. Sucking was both extremes of gentleness and aggression, sometimes being light as a whisper, and sometimes so deep that a nerve within Kara stretched tight somewhere inside her.

                When had she gotten the other one? Cat was alternating nipples now, a favorite past time for both of them, while mumbling barely intelligible —very dirty— suggestions and desires to her. Kara was slowly falling into a familiar state of dizzy, lust-flushed confusion. Her thoughts were a blur as she considered every option. It would be easy to let Cat have her way. Her insatiable lover was so confident and unfettered by an abundance of overthinking or self-consciousness, much less Kryptonian fortitude, which often resisted subtle sensation. If Kara let her have her way, she could be assured of mutual orgasms that bordered on violent as Cat pressed her sensual assault, but where was the fun in that? She was Supergirl, after all, despite any changes to Cat’s own decidedly “super” status.

                Cat was a little frustrated by her distracted resistance. At that moment, she was leaving gentle bites down the insides of Kara’s thighs as she divested her of joggers, reading the subtle shifting of tension in her muscles. She peeled back Kara’s panties just enough to see the lightest indication of her dark-blonde hair, but decided to prolong the situation to try to get a stronger reaction. Her hands came around Kara’s ankles and pulled so that she now laid between her legs. “I’m so ready for you,” she purred, thrusting against Kara’s center so hard that Kara couldn’t resist biting her lip. “I want to be inside you. Now.” She placed her hands flush against Kara’s pelvis now, arching her back to bear down upon her, and let the Star Sapphire’s signature power flow into her.

                Since her power was faintly magic-y, to put it simply, Kara did find herself susceptible, and could feel every minute nerve ending pulse and vibrate subtly to the rhythm of Cat’s own quickening. She cursed aloud and found the expletive swallowed by a greedy, desperate kiss.

                And it was here that Cat let down her guard.

                Kara’s fingertips dug into her buttocks, her thumbs almost bruising her hips. Cat didn’t even feel the pain because all at once, she was no longer riding Kara, but rather being ridden herself, in reverse. She had maintained the upright position all right, but now as Kara’s long muscular legs insinuated themselves about hers, her grip unyielding, she felt a part of her brain almost literally short out. Kara’s grinding was like a bucking beast, bruising her soft human flesh a little, and she could not get free. Not that she had any desire to do so of course. Instead, Cat gripped the hem of her workout top, and shucked it off to bare her smaller breasts. She became emboldened by Kara’s little noises of approval and reached out to tangle her fingers in that golden hair.

                Before she could do so though, even with her speed enhanced, Kara took her hands and intertwined their fingers before pulling her—effortlessly— up toward her face. Cat found herself squealing in surprise as Kara released her legs and she slid up her body until her nipples were level with Kara’s face.

                “Hello there,” Kara whispered with a mischievous look in her eyes.

                “I’m in charge today,” Cat snarled, one hand coming around Kara’s neck as though to resist.

                “Oh, I think the tables are turning,” Kara laughed. “I don’t have your experience but I’m a fast learner.”

                Cat was vibrating now with slightly different energy as she levitated slightly off of Kara to try to redouble her efforts to bring her to sensual submission. Now, Kara followed her upward, refusing to allow her to have it so easily. “Beds are more comfortable,” she informed Cat in a murmur as she pulled Cat’s hands around her neck again, forcing her breasts back in view.

                She relished the sound that Cat made when her mouth took a dark, hard nipple without any preamble. She didn’t fail to notice the moment that Cat clenched her legs together, because as she moved, Kara was there, sliding a knee between, so she had no choice but to grind against her. She felt Cat begin to use her heightened strength to resist, not to stop her by any means, but to show off her power. She was nothing if not a little vain. And Kara loved her for it.

                “You’re such a menace,” Cat was babbling, a clear indication that Kara had her exactly where she needed to be. “You with your pretty, innocent face… doing things like this.”

                “Perhaps I’m more of a top than I realized,” Kara mused innocently, but quickly, because she wanted to get back to rolling the barest tip of Cat’s left nipple between her thumb and forefinger. By human standards, she was going a tiny bit rough, but it just made Cat wetter.

                “Oh God, we have to stop,” Cat whined, pressing her breasts against Kara’s face even more, “Oh, I can’t hold on.” She bit her lip such that Kara could literally hear the teeth sink into the flesh. She maneuvered them so she could soothe the pressure with a kiss. Hers were softer and sweeter than Cat’s had been, but each pass drew sighs and groans of delight, especially when she slipped her tongue in for Cat to suck on, only to pull it back and claim her bottom lip instead.

                Flat on her back, Cat found herself on the brink of surrender as Kara took the upper hand and the lead as effortlessly as she ever did, pressing against Cat’s clit with the heel of her hand. “Still want to be in charge today, Madame Star Sapphire?” Came her jovial whispering against the underside of Cat’s jaw.

                “You’re terrible,” Cat groaned, arching up into the gentle raking of Kara’s nails on her exposed skin, then fingers sliding under fabric, divesting her of yoga pants and panties at once. She mounted Cat now, taking a breast into her hand almost casually, kneading it just enough to make Cat squirm. She leaned down and acquiesced to her lover’s nonverbal plea. She let her eyes fall closed just for a moment as Cat sucked on one of her nipples, pressing their bodies together in delight. She knew that Cat was trying to mentally relive various moments when she had plunged inside Kara and fucked them both into oblivion.

                “If I wasn’t, would it be half as fun?” Kara challenged. Her smile was disarming as an angel’s but as devious as any demon. Cat couldn’t help but be frustrated by the cliché, even as she reached to drag Kara closer. Kara cradled her with one hand, leaning up against the luxuriously padded headboard, Cat’s head against her shoulder. Their hands explored, tantalizingly.

                Their lips met, and against this mouth that had loved her from head to toe so often, Cat whispered the words that Kara had been waiting for. “Inside me, please.”

                And now Kara allowed herself to take direction, slipping two fingers down past the soft hair, and finding lips down here also extra soft, open, and unmistakably wet. It was so easy to plunge inside, all the way, riding Cat’s unfiltered cry of ecstasy. It was this reaction that Kara almost lived for. She hid her own reaction in Cat’s hair, pressing kisses against the crown of her head as encouragement. She flexed her fingers within the hot wet sheathe, pushing back against the squeeze of internal muscles, reaching up inside to trace the subtle path of nerves, stretching and applying pressure simultaneously as Cat began to instantly unravel.

                “Fuck me,” Cat was begging now as Kara began to thrust harder and harder, completely abandoning her earlier intentions of dominating. Her hands reached, groped, clutched onto Kara and the sheets for balance, but still, Supergirl pressed her counterattack.

                Her eyes were screwed shut, but at Kara’s command, “Look at me,” they flew open, such that Kara could see the corona of violet ringing the green irises like fire. “Listen to me, Cat,” Kara ordered, squeezing her just so, eliciting a shattered cry of surrender. “I love you.”

                The response might have been “I love you too,” but it was interwoven in sobs of emotional and sensory overload as Cat fell over the edge in her arms. It was always a little surprising when she did. Sometimes it took a long time. Sometimes, like today, it seemed nearly instantaneous. Every time, it was exciting to Kara to know that she could affect her this much. She eased Cat into a full embrace and withdrew her fingers gently. There was a throbbing between her own legs now too, but Cat was lapsing into unconsciousness in the crook of her arm, so she instead slid her hand directly into her own panties. Cat’s wetness streaked over her clitoris, bisected her own lips, and dove briefly into her body. It wasn’t enough for a full orgasm this time, but tension raced through her, followed by a tell tale shudder of sensation that was close enough to relax her. As her heartrate returned to normal, she looked down and over at Cat, in her left arm.

                Her eyes were slitted, just barely staying open, devoid now of the purple glow. “Round two is definitely mine,” she informed Kara, her free arm squeezing Kara’s breast gently. Her voice was thick with exhaustion, from all of her morning’s activities.

                “Fine, fine,” Kara responded, stroking her soft skin. Cat was so cute when she was falling asleep like this. She pressed another kiss onto the crown of her head, and let her mind wander happily as she felt Cat slip away in the safety of her arms.


End file.
